


Sana and Perdita

by Lolly1785



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Forests, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly1785/pseuds/Lolly1785
Summary: A young girl who is unloved and misunderstood and a forest with a fox. The young girl is special. Will she find the voice she is looking for.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Sana and Perdita

The forest was an enchanted and wonderful place, full of peace and joy. The animals were creatures never known to mankind, creatures from out of this existence. The fairies were wonderful little things, with wings that shimmers with silver and gold, hair coloured purple, pink or orange and little houses made from trees. 

The unicorns ran gracefully through the forest, their footsteps brining music to everyone’s ears. Their hair glows a bright silver which reflects of the moon making them dazzle in the moonlight, however the most wonderful creature in this forest is one that is rarely mentioned in tales and myths. 

This creature is known as the nine tailed fox, the king of the forest and his name is Sana. Sana is a magnificent creature of a bold stature, he stands at seven feet tall, covered head to toe in fur that is pure white with red tips at each end of his tails and ears. It is said that each night when a full moon rises you can hear a lullaby being sang throughout the forest during the witching hour. Legends say that when you hear the lullaby it means that Sana is healing all the creatures and the people from all the pain they have felt during that time. 

Not a single human has seen or had contact with these creatures but that all changed around 2 years ago. The village was home to many people, and everyone knew each other there. The markets were always buzzing with life, schools over ran with excited children and the book shop which sat on the top of the highest mountain. The village compared to the forest was completely ordinary, other than one little girl. 

The girls name was Perdita. She was an outcast in her village, she was locked away by her parents and had never seen the outside world. She was fed through a small window on her door and her only joy was listening to the lullaby she heard every full moon. She had even learnt to sing it, and this caused her more trouble as the language was not known to humankind. She longed for the day she would get to see the outside world and find the source behind the lullaby. 

Perdita was a special child, gifted in fact, she had the ability to see things that others could not, the ability to do things that others could not. You see, Perdita was able to see all the creatures of the forest, she would close her eyes and project herself into the forest, she would run through it and watch the fairies from behind the trees and she would imagine what it would be like to ride the unicorns under the stars. Even though she could take herself there the creatures never noticed her presence.

On an evening of a full moon Perdita made the decision to try and escape the room which her parents locked her up, to do this she envisioned a key, a magical key that could unlock any door, she pictured the door unlocking and setting her free and of course, it worked. Excitement filled her entire body, she shrieked at the sight of the door being opened, so she took the opportunity and ran. She ran as fast as she could until she hit the edge of the forest.

The forest was built of huge trees standing ten feet tall and more. The moonlight reflected of the waters scattered around it and Perdita couldn’t help but run straight into it, without a single sense of danger. It had finally hit the witching hour and the lullaby began, she walked through the forest singing the lullaby and searching for the source of the beautiful song. As she walked through the forest, she noticed that every cut and bruise slowly disappeared from her body, sending a sense of safety and comfort through her mind. 

She walked further and further until she saw it, a glistening lake of a pure blue colour, strongly reflecting the light of the moon and in the middle sat the Sana, the nine tailed fox. Perdita stood in amazement and began to sing the lullaby back to the fox, praying to gets its attention.


End file.
